The Haunted Interview chapter 3
by tiffaneym
Summary: Skylar thinks that her dream has led her to something, a trap door where they fell through the floor, just like in Skylar's nightmare, will Skylar get closer to the mystery that is waiting to be solved?


Read chapter one and two first before chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Dream_

_Skylar gets up out of bed and hears voices. She asks who is there. No reply. She wakes up Ryan.. They go down stairs if anyone is breaking in and then they both fell through the floor. They kept on falling. Farther and farther like leading them to complete darkness. Or in other words, Hell. They screamed until they came to an ending. They couldn't see one another. They called each others names to verify that they were there. _

_They were in a humid area, but cold, someone screams,_

_Wakes up_

I woke up with a wet sweat of fear and looked around my room, it was morning.

"Ryan!" I yelled.

I quickly tied my hair into a quick, neat bun. He knocked on my door and came in and he was ready in his shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I just had one heck of a horrible dream," I said.

"What was it?" he sat at the edge of my bed.

"Well I woke you up, because I heard noises downstairs and you heard them too. So we checked to see if anyone was breaking in, and then we fell through the floor, and we kept on falling like going to a torture chamber and when we finally landed it was pitch black. Then we heard a sharp scream and then I woke up," I stuttered.

I looked down, and didn't say anything more.

Ryan studied me and looked at my face, "Well, what are we going to do about it?" he asked.

Clueless he was. He doesn't know that I am going to investigate where I saw us fell.

"Are you kidding? Are you saying that we are not gong to do anything? I need to make my project interesting. So you and I are going to investigate. Your in?" I asked him.

"Uh, well…I don't know." Ryan said.

Holy granola bars. He doesn't know?

I am with a cream cheese bagel here! He wants people to decide for him, should I have the _flavored _cream cheese or _regular._ Or maybe I should add some ham. He is totally clueless.

"Your coming, bagel," I said.

He looked at me confused, and I pushed him out of the room so I could get dressed.

I threw on a baggy, light blue T-shirt that said, 'Girlz Rule!' and some shorts that were green, and some flip-flops.

I brushed my teeth in the old fashioned sink that was in my room and I was ready to go.

I exited out of my room and saw Ryan waiting. I brought my Canon Camera that could also take movies.

I have a really good memory card for my camera so I think I will have enough pictures.

"Are you ready, cream cheese bagel?" I asked him. Oops I didn't mean to call him that.

"Huh?" he questioned me.

I shouldn't have said that, now we will have a whole conversation about it,

"Your head is shaped like one, now lets go!" I yelled. I just made that up.

When we were running down the halls, Ryan stopped when we came to a mirror.

He fixed his hair and stared at his head.

I stopped running and looked behind me, "Is my head really shaped like a cream cheese bagel?" he asked.

"No, your right Ryan," I said, "Its more of a potato shape!" I yelled.

We ran down the stairs and he tripped over his untied shoelace and fell right on me.

"Yikes!" I yelled while his body landed on me.

"Ouch…" he said.

I got up in pain and fell back down, "Nice going lawnmower," I mumbled.

"I am really sorry, it was an accident," he said.

Duh, I knew that, "I know it was an accident. Just maybe you should well, tie your darn shoes!" I said, irritated.

He and I both sighed and he began to tie his shoes.

We both ran down the stairs until we arrived to the place where we fell through the floor.

I stared at it and then the cream cheese bagel began to stare at it too. Then Ryan stepped forward and banged on the spot with rug over it.

He lifted up the rug and what stare at us in the eye in front of us was a trap door.

"Th-that's it," I stuttered, "That's where we fell through," the eerie scream played in my head several times.

As if it was real. The scream seemed so hurt and so…painful.

"Well," he began, "Who's going to open it?" he questioned.

"I will," I said. I took a picture of the trap door.

I had the butterflies in my stomach; I came closer and opened the latch. I opened up the trap door and the cream cheese bagel didn't even bother to help. It was heavy but when I finally got it up, I tipped it over and it slammed against the beautiful hard wood floors, "Dad isn't going to be so happy about that, Skylar," he said.

"Well it will be covered with the rug, oh bright one," I said.

I looked down and so did Ryan. He came up behind me, "Are there steps?" he questioned me.

"There is a ladder, did you bring the police flashlight?" I asked him.

He ran upstairs, to go get it and rushed.

Once he arrived I turned the flashlight on and then turned it off to see if it worked.

"We are ready," I said.

I took the first step down.


End file.
